Someplace Somewhere
by Silver Sheryl
Summary: Someplace somewhere, there is a reality where Danny and Paulina lived happily ever after together, with daughters Brandi and Anette. But even happy ever after has to come to an end. There is an unwanted murderer lurking about Amity Park.


**Someplace Somewhere**

**By Nosilla and Prenn **

Someplace somewhere, there is a reality where Danny and Paulina lived happily ever after together, with daughter Anette. But even happy ever after has to come to an end.

So this started off as just a plot bunny in my head. _What would happen if Danny and Paulina got married and had kids?_ Since I don't have the sticktoitiveness to write a long story by myself, as usual, I have co-written this story with my friend Prenn (who goes under the penname of Leonardo DiCaprio). As usual, the master plot was Prenn's idea, (and if I don't finish this story she will probably adopt it for me) and the vocabulary is courtesy of me. We both created and developed the characters, so they belong to both of us equally. In the future of this story, it's going to feature at least three character's from Prenn's second generation reality, i.e. Taylor, Leo, and Ivan (and possibly Casey too).

Anette Fenton, Nicky Foley, Tamika Foley, Derek Baxter, Brandi Fenton © Me and Prenn

Taylor Fenton, Leo Fenton, and Ivan Lester © Prenn

**Chapter 1: There's Something You're Not Telling Me**

The air was cold and crisp. Anette's skin was as colorless as the sky. Everything seemed to happen in black and white today. Anette wouldn't know, because she has always struggled with vision since she was a child. Being albino means having very, very delicate retinas. Anette herself is a delicate person. And she's always had an easy life, growing up with two parents and an older sister who all cared dearly for one another.

But from the moment her father got the phone call, Anette's whole world changed.

"Keep your head down." Anette's kind mother's voice was but a whisper.

Anette couldn't keep herself from curiosity. As the priest read those morbid words, Anette wondered whose body lie beneath the casket's shut doors.

"We are gathered here today in the small town of Amity Park to mourn the death of Samantha Manson-Foley." The gaunt, gray priest was reading out of a large book as a mahogany casket was being lowered into the ground. "She was definitely a unique woman—never afraid to speak her mind. May she rest in peace."

Anette stopped listening. It was as if she could still hear the heartbeat of the dearly departed family friend. "Mom, why did dad say what he said? Why does he believe—"

"Anette, hush." Brandi Fenton, Anette's older sister, said in a serious tone. Brandi was five years Anette's senior. She had pitch black hair and green eyes, and beautiful tan skin.

"We raised you to be polite, especially during the crisis." Said Paulina Fenton.

"There's something wrong. Dad's always right. Why don't you believe him?" Anette's voice was getting louder. The funeral guests thought Anette was being unruly and disrespectful. Because, Anette had talked throughout the _entire_ funeral. "Sam isn't really dead, is she?"

Brandi scoffed. "You have no respect for the dead, Anette."

"Sam is dead." Paulina answered halfheartedly. "That part is true."

"How did she die, then?" Anette's voice hissed.

Paulina's face turned cold. "Don't know."

"The coroner said it was a tumor. Dad didn't believe it. Is that why they took him away?"

Paulina shot a glare right at her daughter.

Anette knew it was time to quiet down and stop asking questions. She approached the front line where Nicky Foley and his family stood. Nicky was in tears. His father's arm was draped over his shoulders to offer as much comfort as possible. Tucker Foley had been Sam's partner in life, and he would always love her. From the day they got engaged, they lived together in a big house. In the latter years, they had a son named Nicky and a daughter named Tamika. Nicky always had his father's awkward personality. Nicky never quite fit in. But he always had a friend in Anette.

Anette slowly put her arm around the crying boy, once she had found his shoulder. His sister was crying also, but she didn't want Anette's comfort. Tamika scowled at Anette, but Anette would never know. All Anette ever saw of Tamika was a little brown blur. Tamika and Anette never exactly got along, due to the rivalry between their mothers.

As Anette watched the casket being lowered into the ground, she had this eerie feeling someone was watching her closely.

If it was anyone, anyone at all, it was probably her cousin, the estranged Derek Baxter. Derek was the son of professional sports coach Dashiell Baxter and big time news editor Jasmine Fenton. Derek's parents had high expectations of him regarding both academics and sports. While he always lived up to them, he had a lot of anger building up because he was never free to make his own decisions in life. And that anger was bursting forth, especially today. Sam and Jasmine were very good friends, which meant lots of visits.

Anette could feel her mother's strong, moist hands pulling on her arm as a signal to leave the funeral. Everything seemed to be moving by in slow motion, even the breathing. Anette complied with her mother's wishes, though she would have rather been there to support Nicky during this delicate time.

Anette brushed the platinum hair from her rosy cheeks so she could see the hand that was leading her. Mom always knew the way back to the car. Anette always trusted her family, because, well, they were her eyes.

Paulina Fenton skidded across the muddy earth faster than Anette's feet could keep up with. Anette tripped on a tree branch and landed on the cement, creating a bloody hole in her black funeral dress. It was Brandi who carried Anette via a piggyback ride.

Next thing Anette knew, she was in the cab. From hearing mom's indistinct murmurs, Anette could tell she was talking to someone on the cell phone.

Brandi was sitting in the back along with Anette. She was brushing the dirt off of her little sister's dress in a rough, impatient fashion. Brandi was impatient and lacked the gentleness of her father and as well, Brandi lacked the loyalty of her mother.

Whilst at home, Brandi carried the thirteen-year-old Anette into the bathroom where she could dress the wound properly. Brandi seemed in more of a hurry than usual while she handed Anette a pile of mismatched clothes to put on. Purple shirt, brown pants and a green headband to keep the hair away from Anette's pinkish-red eyes. Paulina never failed to remind Brandi to keep Anette's eyes clean and safe, though this didn't do much good because no matter how many years and how many doctors, Anette's vision had always been a fog.

"Is dad coming home yet?" Anette asked her sister just as she finished cleaning the cut.

"Dad's not coming home, remember?"

"Don't you remember what he said, Brandi?"

"Nope. And it's best if you forget too." She briskly walked out of the room.

"Dad said she didn't die naturally. He said she was killed before her time. He said she was _murdered_." Anette winced, knowing she had touched a nerve. Brandi had no room for humor in her fast-paced life. Anette didn't expect Brandi to come back into the room, but she did.

"Who on earth would want to murder Sam Foley?" Brandi talked to her sister as if she was a foolish child with foolish questions. "Nobody. That's who." Brandi said when Anette didn't reply.

Anette spent the next hour or two listening to the radio in her bedroom whilst lying on her stomach.

"_Amity Park: A Nice Place To Live. A town filled with lovely homes and kind neighbors. There's absolutely no secrets here! Just an ordinary town!"_

Anette changed the broadcast to another station.

"_Have a wonderful summer! Buy our new sun tan lotion and watch your skin change from dull to a lovely hue!"_

"I'm white as paper." Anette said to herself as she switched to another channel.

"_This is Danny Phantom here with an important news bulletin for everybody who can hear."_

Anette sat upright. For a moment, she thought she had heard the name Danny Fenton. The name of her father. But alas, no, this man was named Phantom, regardless of the similarities between the voices.

"_There is a foe among us. A dastardly villain. His desire is to destroy us, uproot us, and most likely, to kill us. He has already gotten my attention, I'm sorry to say. Yesterday, he was responsible for the murder of one of my close and personal friends. I always thought my friends and family were safe, until that day…"_

Anette found herself nearly unable to breathe as she had her white hands wrapped tightly around the little radio.

"_The scariest thing of all is not his threats, it is the fact that I do not even know his name."_

The radio switched into a commercial. Anette had goosebumps all over her legs and arms. She was shaking so hard, she dropped the radio on the floor as she stood to her feet. Danny Phantom had many things in common with her father.

"Mom?" Anette called. The moment that the word left her lips, she regretted doing it.

Mom came running. "Anette, did you fall? Are you hurt?"

"No, mother. I was wondering if perchance you knew who Danny Phantom is. I've never heard of him before."

"So why are you curious now?" Paulina's voice was shaking just a teensy bit.

"I…heard him on the radio, mom. And even though he said his name was Phantom, I could've sworn it was the voice of dad…"


End file.
